


Rose Hips

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Self Confidence Issues, kinda body worship? if gazes could touch then viktor is kissing yuuri's body 1000 times here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: “They feel nice, right? Like slipping on a costume, but better.”





	Rose Hips

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drive since November, so I thought I might as well dish it out. This was the first version of the lingerie fic I wrote for Yuuri's birthday before I changed it to what ["Savor the Taste"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694538) is now. Anyway, I'm thinking about making a lingerie series just for the hell of it? Just a place to dump all my lingerie and body worship needs? I already have a few ideas but we'll see what happens.

It was something that Yuuri had been wondering about for a while. What would it feel like? What would it look like? Ever since he first pulled up the smooth black shine and mesh of Viktor’s old costume up his body, the fabric stretching comfortably over his skin, hugging it, Yuuri had wondered about the secret buried in his room. It was on the back of his mind when he skated and when he tried Viktor’s costume on for fun in the privacy of his room, admiring the wind of soft, pliant thread and fabric netting around his flesh, the drape of the half-skirt over his thigh and hip -- before he went into the shower and had to open his drawer for clean clothes and _see it_.

And now Viktor was sitting on his bed, thighs crossed, one elbow on his knee as his hand cupped one side of his jaw -- and he _watched_ Yuuri.

True, Yuuri was used to Viktor’s eyes on him, the progress of his practice dependent on the feedback Viktor gave him when he skated.

But Yuuri knew this was different.

Viktor’s stare wasn’t ambivalent, but it was unwavering, controlled, drinking in every one of Yuuri’s movements with an interested shimmer in his eyes but it wasn’t so terribly intrusive that Yuuri felt uncomfortable. Yuuri bent down and pull the black silk of the panties up past his knees. At his thighs, the waistband started to tighten around the thick muscle and he hesitated. Embarrassed to be frozen in place but also too mortified to continue, he stood there awkwardly bent over, avoiding Viktor’s gaze and that of his reflection in the full-length mirror beside him. It was Viktor’s idea to bring it in from his own room, saying Yuuri’s confidence might be boosted if he could see himself -- so far, it was doing the opposite.

“Go on, Yuuri,” Viktor encouraged. His gentle tone was at odds with the explosion of heat through Yuuri’s body and the whispering sensation of the soft fabric around his thighs.

“S-Stop looking at me for a second then.”

“I already saw you in them though,” Viktor protested, recalling just ten minutes ago when he entered Yuuri’s room, catching him just as Yuuri had slipped the panties on before Yuuri hastily tore them off in a flustered flurry of apologies.

The underwear wasn’t his. That was probably why Yuuri was so embarrassed, more so than simply being caught wearing panties in general. A few days ago after he chose which costume of Viktor’s he’d perform in for the Onsen on Ice, Viktor had come into his room later to toss the panties into Yuuri’s hands.

“ _Wear these too when you skate,_ ” Viktor had casually suggested with a grin. “ _It’ll really help you more with your confidence. I know they’ve helped_ me _in more than a few performances before._ ”

The idea was _loudly_ rejected and the panties were hastily stuffed into Yuuri’s drawer in the middle of the confusion to be forgotten for the next few weeks. And even though Viktor never brought them up again, Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop thinking about them, couldn’t stop the mental images once it dawned on him that these were _Viktor’s_ , not some lover of his, or at the very least Viktor had _worn_ these, _skated_ in these, and--

And Yuuri simply _had_ to put them on. Wearing the Eros costume had been like sliding into Viktor’s body, feeling him all over and embracing a phantom skinship in a way he had only dared to dream about having without the barrier of clothes. How would wearing something even more personal like underwear feel like? To wear something Viktor would wrap his body in on special occasions, just to feel a little more sexy?

But now that Viktor was sitting there watching him do it, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking that he was definitely some _pervert_ , that his body wasn’t suited for this -- even with a shirt on, he felt self-conscious.

“Alright. If you don’t want me to look, I won’t.” Viktor shifted, and Yuuri glanced up to see him facing the window.

That helped. Gulping, Yuuri pulled the panties up the rest of the way, wriggling a bit to fit them over his butt. He dared himself to glance in the mirror, seeing the little roll of fat above the panties’ lace-trimmed waistline. A pressed silk ribbon was tied on each hip where the sides of the panties was made of more lace with little black roses sewn into them. His _ass_ was definitely not made for this, the round flesh of his cheeks jiggling wherever the already scant amount of fabric couldn’t reach. The blush on Yuuri’s face extended to his ears and down his neck.

This -- this was definitely too sensual for him, eros existing in him or not.

But the look, the feel, something about it was still so...

“They feel nice, right? Like slipping on a costume, but better.”

Yuuri snapped his gaze to Viktor in a panic, but found that he was still facing the window.

Yuuri looked back at his reflection, fidgeting around so that his cock and balls could sit comfortably within the confines of the silk, and that was a familiar movement, like he was adjusting his dancer belt. But the sensation wasn’t completely the same; the fluid feel of the fabric rubbing against his skin sent tiny shivers up Yuuri’s spine. Viktor was right -- it was like slipping into a new costume for the first time, but somehow _better_ . Somehow _different_. It made Yuuri excited, and not entirely in a sexual way, although that was certainly part of it. If he gave himself another glance, lifting up his shirt a bit to get a better effect…

 _I really like it_.

“Yuuri? Is it okay if I look now?” Viktor’s tone was even and calm, trying not to scare Yuuri away.

“Ah…” He tried to look at it like Viktor seeing how a costume fit on him and relaxed, still gripping the lifted hem of his shirt. “Sure.”

Viktor turned around, his eyes slowly lifting from the floor, up Yuuri’s legs and torso, smiling when they locked eyes before finally checking out the look of his panties that Yuuri wore.

“Oh~ They look so sexy on you, Yuuri~” Viktor’s eyes glinted in interest, and he whistled low.

Shuffling his feet awkwardly, Yuuri mumbled, “They’re-- I mean, I’m too big for them, don’t you think?”

Viktor got up from the bed and walked over. He circled around Yuuri, taking him in at different sides. “Mm, they look a little tight here and there. It’s not a _bad_ thing, though. You have a wonderful body to show off, after all.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at the praise, delighted over the simple honesty of the words; not that Viktor ever said things for the sake of flattery, he was surprisingly sincere in all his over-the-top praise to Yuuri. There were ragged silvery lines along his inner thighs and above the waistband of the panties, and his legs had thicker muscle to them than Viktor’s, but all of it seemed to be wholly embraced by Viktor’s unabashed words. Yuuri fought back a shy smile, lowering his shirt a bit.

Viktor stopped right behind Yuuri, humming in approval like he was wearing a huge grin. “ _Here_ looks especially nice~ Okay, I’ve decided. You should definitely keep them.”

Yuuri swirled around, tugging his shirt down like it would actually cover him up. “Wh-why? I mean, but-- Th-they were yours, you _wore_ them, I can’t possibly--”

“And what’s the difference between these and your Eros outfit?” Viktor asked, tilting his head as he tapped a finger against his chin. He offered Yuuri a reassuring smile. “They both make you feel beautiful and confident, don’t they? Like someone who could capture anyone’s attention.”

Yuuri paused, thinking the words over. It wasn’t like wearing costumes for ice skating was a _fetish_ or anything, but he wouldn’t deny that he loved coordinating the colorful sparkle and glamor of the outfits with his routines, and loved wearing them. Even Viktor’s costume that he borrowed gave him a sweet thrill with the shining crystals, tight mesh over his torso and arm, and the half-skirt that twirled out with his spins. He could never wear something like that off the rink.

The drape of the sheer material around his body as he skated, how beautiful he felt on the ice -- the smooth silk of the panties gave him the same feeling, like he was stunning, _alluring_ . But it wasn’t just their look; Yuuri found he was paying careful attention to how they _felt_ on him, borderlining a new kind of excitement akin to when his hands roamed over his body as he skated to _Eros_ . He remembered how it felt to act as the most beautiful woman that men chased after in a game of love, but now in these panties and Viktor right beside him was the closest he had felt to actually _being_ her.

“You should go all-out,” Viktor suggested, reading the captivated look in Yuuri’s eyes. “I have stockings, garter belts, corsets, negligees… I’m not particularly partial to bras, but we could get some for you. And I’ll tell you, Yuuri, how you feel right now is just a fraction of what it’s like to wear a whole ensemble.”

A shuddered breath of anticipation spilled from Yuuri’s lips at the murmur of temptation against his ear. He glanced into the mirror again, wondering what the difference was when he was wrapped in the same sheer material, this time with lace and satin spilling down his chest and thighs. He thought again _Viktor’s_ body in a waterfall of sinful silk, and with it came the new image of both their bodies pressed together in such outfits, Viktor’s breath so close to his skin as if Yuuri were wearing it too.

Viktor took a step towards him. “You’d look gorgeous, Yuuri. If you’re wondering who would want you dressing like that, you should think of how you’re admiring your reflection right now.” He smiled, slow and sultry. “And at the very least, it’s a sight I’d love to see as well --  you in fully-bloomed eros.”

Face stained a rosy color and heart pounding in a fervor, Yuuri tore his gaze from the mirror to look up into Viktor’s eyes. Even their cool-blue color couldn’t quell the curl of heat in Yuuri’s body.

“ _Show me_ ,” was his breathless reply.

**Author's Note:**

> When I write fics, I give my docs bullshit names in case anyone is looking, so imagine me frantically trying to dig this out via name only to remember I titled it "セクシー". I hope to write more self-indulgent stuff for this soon. 
> 
> Twitter: @RenOnIceCream


End file.
